DEMOCRts IN CONGRESS TRY SLEIGHT OF HAND!!
by Jaxhawk Sep. 22nd, 2008 | 11:15 am "Freedom is a fragile thing and is never more than one generation away from extinction. It is not ours by inheritance; it must be fought for and defended constantly by each generation, for it comes only once to a people. Those who have known freedom and then lost it, have never known it again." Ronald Reagan Monday, Todays news from Venezuela details the cutting off of oil sales to the Exxon Oil Company.Both Chavez and Oil Minister Rafael Ramirez previously said the Irving, Texas-based company is no longer welcome to do business in Venezuela. Meanwhile, Hugo Chavez has agreed to allow Russia to build a $65 million dollar refinery to process oil tars. Here at home, the Democrat leadership has succeeded in putting another road block to thwart Our oil exploration off shore. source: Fox News On Tuesday, the Democrat-ruled House passed the American Energy Security and Consumer Protection Act by a vote of 263-189. Characterized by the LameSM as repealing the ban on offshore drilling, the bill would open coastal waters only beyond 100 miles from shore, unless the adjacent state allows drilling 50 miles offshore. Oddly enough, most known deposits of oil are found within the 50-mile limit. This action preceded today's news that Light, sweet crude for October delivery on the New York Mercantile Exchange rose $2.33 to $106.88 a barrel by mid afternoon in Europe after falling as low as $103.35 earlier in the day. On Friday, the contract rose $6.67 to settle at $104.55 on initial hopes the rescue plan would stabilize the U.S. financial system and help boost economic growth. source: Louise Watt On July 18th, AD 64, legend has it that Nero fiddled while the city of Rome burned for five days. It is uncertain who or what actually caused the fire—whether accident or arson. According to Tacitus, some in the population held Nero responsible.To diffuse blame, Nero targeted the Christians. Christians confessed to the crime, but it is unknown if these were false confessions induced by torture. source:Wikapedia Now some 1944 years later the Democrats in Congress are "fiddling" with our way of life, and our national security while Russia establishes strong relationships with Marxist Hugo Chavez, Mr.Venezuela. Will missile bases soon follow? Miami is only 1363miles from Caracas! The North Koreans have nuclear weapons, Chinese Communists have them, and very soon I believe Iran will have them also. With rockets capable of traveling thousands of miles, and nuclear submarines able to quietly maneuver into our continental waters. WE are effectively surrounded by potential threats! CNS News reports, “In addition, the bill retains a ban in parts of the Eastern Gulf of Mexico until 2022, bans any drilling within 125 miles of the Florida coastline, and permanently blocks drilling in all national marine monuments and national marine sanctuaries.�� In other words, Democrats want to look as if they are doing something while still doing nothing! Although President Bush has said he would veto this dastardly bill, it just shows that the Democrats are controlled by the Ecology Marxists who would like to see Us all riding bicycles instead of cars, and want to see our military ground down to an effete "force". No oil, no jet fuel or diesel for tanks and trucks. This is no time to turn over the Oval Office to a man who has said he could talk with no reservations or restrictions to the madman in Iran Tags: congress, democrats, oil, opinions, threats, ven Posted by bill at 12:59:33 | Permanent Link | Comments (0) | http://trinker.blog.com/_/sendpostbymail/?postid=3920143 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 22, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: venezuela Opinions Category: congress Opinions Category: oil Opinions Category: russia Opinions Category: threts Opinions Category: opinions Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.